Dark nights, Darker knights
by clanmei
Summary: Time to let the world know he was Sirius Black's son.  He smirked.Draco growled,holding Hermione closer. Only Draco was allowed to smirk "Why are you cuddling with this shirtless excuse for a tosser?"  "Is this the way to greet your long lost cousin,Draco"  Ch3. AN Banner
1. To Kiss a Stranger

..

..

**Summary**: Yes, he thought to himself. This would do. There was an animalistic, almost deviant smile on his face. His eyes held a sense of absolute mockery yet there was some kind of completeness in his look.

Time to let the world know he was his father's son…_Sirius Black's son._

_.._

_.._

_.._

**Dark nights, Darker knights.**

..**  
><strong>..

..

**1. To kiss a stranger**

..

..

..

He scowled as the fourth random man bumped against his shoulder. "Fucking people" he mumbled under his breath. Finally reaching Maitins & Colls he quickly stepped inside the quiet ambience. He hated crowds. He had no patience for people and that led him to abandon the usual bookstores in Diagon alley and walk all the way to this one. Maitins & Colls was a private bookstore in Leschure Alley, a place where fewer people chose to visit mainly because everything here was more expensive. Walking towards the Arithmacy section he searched for something that might interest him in his current state of boredom.

There was a faint sound of footsteps and shuffling of pages that made him look sideways. He looked for a second then continued to look more.

It was a girl with a long black hair; not straight or curly but somewhere in between. Perhaps 'wavy' was how you would describe it. She wore dark denims and tshirt under a green jacket that said 'M & C'. She was stacking books on the shelves, humming to herself. The long curtain of hair that reached well to her waist covered most of her face. He wished she would turn around, if only for a second. As if on cue the girl said, "coming, Ned" while arranging the last book. He realized then that he had been staring and looked away. The girl left. He felt no interest in searching for a book anymore. He turned around and walked towards the cashier. The girl had her back to him now.

After a few quick words with Ned, the girl walked into a room then came out a minute later; the jacket was replaced with a long black coat and black gloves.

And then he saw her face.

Her hair fell sideways making her electric blue eyes more shocking. She had long eye lashes, he could tell even from a distance. Her lips were soft red-the lower a little plumper than the upper. Her skin was fair yet not pale.

She didn't smile or wave as she walked passed her fellow employees. She nodded at them in familiarity. Her face held no excitement or over zeal often observed in teenagers. She seemed composed. Everything about her face seemed serene. Even her steps were casual and movements were almost languid. Yet, he thought, she was anything but serene. Her eyes glazed not only with a terrifying blue but also with a sense of life that was almost violent; her movements were casual yet swiftly fluid.

As she walked towards the door her face moved to look at him and their eyes met just for a moment before she turned away and continued walking as if she barely noticed him.

It took him a minute to realize that he had been staring at a random girl in a bookstore for nearly 10 minutes. Something about her was intriguing enough for him to make observations. He turned away and went back to Arithmacy section…the random bookstore girl pushed far back in his mind but not overly dismissed.

..

..

X.X.X

..

..

He observed the girl with the long black hair in the same manner as yesterday. She left the store at precisely the same time.

He wanted to know. He followed her.

She turned around the corner and shifted the hood of her jacket to cover her head. Travelling through a complicated map of alleys and lanes, she reached a small dark chamber. It was empty and cold, save for the stone wall which looked like a dead end. The girl moved her head from side to side to check if someone was looking at her. Unaware of his presence just outside the chamber, she lifted her hand to trace a seemingly random pattern on the stone wall. He looked closely, astonished to recognize the pattern as the 'coder's code'- it was one of the sleuthing techniques he had been taught. It was a pattern, charmed and traced upon any solid object and worked in the same manner as the key, except it was much much safer.

The stones re-arranged themselves and parted, paving the way to another dark alley. Once the wall closed itself again, he quickly went forward and drew the coder's maze again. Taking an impatient sprint into the darkness, he quickly searched for the girl. Faint footsteps gave him a hint to follow and he found himself walking up to a open ground of sorts. The place was rocky and uneven but a little ahead were well defined road tracks…bike tracks. The rumble of motors and zooming sound of vehicles swishing past the wind, filled the air. It smelled of alcohol and cigarette and cool grass and chilly air. It was the most liberating scent.

It took him a whole minute to realize that he was muggle London and this place seemed like some sort of a shady biker's ground.

He looked around to see the black hooded figure walking towards the bar. Even from the back, he could see the locks of her long hair flying, the disproportionate yellow lightening giving them a brownish shine. She nodded at the bartender who enthusiastically greeted her and went to get her, her drink. She was a regular here; a regular who didn't drink alcohol, he thought when she accepted an exotic looking drink from the bartender.

She turned around in one swift movement and walked casually towards some place behind him, which was probably her usual place too. He quickly hid behind the closest obstruction, which happened to be some kind of a cabin.

"Ree" a gruff voice yelled from the cabin.

She stopped in her tracks.

"Ali" she replied not caring that he might not be able to hear her normal voice over the rough sound of the motors.

"Take a ride today, Ree?"

"No, not today"

"Ah! Its so sad that someone like you won't take a ride. Anything the matter, honey?"

She walked closer to the cabin. "Another time perhaps. Thanks, Ali" She said in a low voice but it held a hint of camaraderie.

He watched as she walked towards a quiet corner over the rocks. Very few people surrounded her and they all sat far away. She sat alone in the middle of a racing ground, surrounded by the sound of riders tearing through the wind. The scent of smoke and alcohol were at a far stretch from where she sat. She took a sip from her drink and watched the scene ahead- bikes travelling at a dangerous speed, men in leather jackets, heavy boots, weird looking tattoos and scantily dressed girls. Her face was impassive as if it wouldn't matter to her if she sat here or in a church or in a park or at a play. But her eyes…those electric blue orbs betrayed any indifference she might've tried to insert; they were bright and alive, eagerly observing the sight ahead. She was dressed like other spectators- long black coat, big hood covering most of her head, her hair hiding half her face, soft black boots- yet she stood as the odd man out. The bright creamy skin of her small hands, holding the glass that was a little too large, her soft, red lips, her posture- she sat with her back leaned against the rock, slouching, giving the impression of lethargic relaxation but something about the way that her body was relaxed yet tensed and her face was soft yet her chin was raised unconsciously higher, made it seem like she would bolt upright into action in less than a second.

She belonged to this place in a manner of how a princess belongs to a Fair in her kingdom- the princess is a part of the celebration, she owns it, it's probably in her honor, she can sit with the farmers and commoners and feel no discomfort but she can never be like them. The Fair would belong to her but she… she belonged to nothing and no one… she was beyond all that.

It was this, this impression that she gave off, which made him so drawn to her. A part of him doubted his notion. It seemed ridiculous to be so curious of an ordinary seeming girl. So what if her eyes looked at everything around as if she took pride in being able to witness them, as if she was both blessing and being blessed by paying attention to the things that she chose to pay attention to.

So what?

He had seen countless girls…some so beautiful that young men fell to their feet in devotion… some so smart that people were intimidated by the power of such intelligence. He had looked at her once, for a few seconds and he hadn't spoken a single word. Yet he was _sure _she was different. No girl can be ordinary if she sat like royalty in a dingy muggle place like this.

_Ree… _his mind repeated. The one word, suddenly stood for so many things. It held the meaning of all those traits that represented this unusual girl.

The people around were muggles…maybe a few might've been wizards or witches but as far as he deduced, this was purely a non-magic area. It didn't bother him. He was familiar with the muggle world and very comfortable with their culture. He walked, casually, imitating her and raising the hood of his own jacket to cover his face.

"New kid, huh?" the bartender said, his accent American. It was surprised him a little. His actions were casuals and his face was covered yet the bartender recognized him to be a stranger. He looked away, not wanting to be recognized.

The bartender understood. "Don't worry. No one gona pay no attention to you. Here's your beer. Sit wherever you want. This, a free man's ground. Every man comes for his own sanctuary." The bartender left him to attend to another customer.

He stopped by the cabin to buy a cigarette. "Hey, new kid?" the similar gruff voice of the salesman said.

"Want to take a ride?" Ali asked.

"What do you mean?" he answered.

"Well, you have register here. Pay up. Take a bike and the ground is yours for the night."

The idea seemed appealing but he didn't want make any registration.

"No real names, if you don't want too…just any name you want go by. We're not bothered who you are kid as long as you're not a cop in which case you get to ride for free" Ali said and laughed at his own joke.

It surprised him again how people here understood these things without him telling a single word.

"Thanks, man. But another time."

A thought occurred to him as he took two steps ahead.

He came back.

"Say, who is that girl there?" he asked.

Ali laughed.

"Why do you want to know? Fancy her?"

He ignored Ali's question and continued.

"She comes here often?"

"Yup. Been coming here from a long time. Seldom takes a hard drink. Always sits there. Talks to no one. Never causes any trouble. I like that kid. There's no official rule here, but If you try anything dodgy with her, I won't hesitate to call my men and have your bones broken" Ali said in amused voice that held a promise.

He chuckled.

"No, I don't want to try anything dodgy with her."

He walked away and sat on the rock behind the girl.

The beer was cold, he lit his cigratte and blew circles in the air. The lights got dimmer and dimmer as the night grew darker. The girl remained unmoving, drinking and looking around. Half an hour or maybe one hour, he did not know, must've passed when she got up, leaving the glass beside and began to walk past him without noticing his presence.

Something inside him snapped. He wanted to connect with her through some action, if only for a second. He wanted her to look at him and register his existence.

"Why do you come here" he asked in a low voice, then added after a pause. "Ree"

He said her name with emphasis on purpose, to let her know that he had been watching her and that he knew who she was but she didn't know who he was.

She stopped in her tracks like she'd been stupefied. Very few people knew her here and even fewer knew her name. She was positive she hadn't seen this hooded stranger before then how did he know her name.

"Its Will", he said answering her wordless question.

She still stood that way, next to his slouched form. She didn't turn around or attempt to look at him. She didn't want to.

"I didn't ask" said Ree

"But I wanted to tell you" sad Will, "Ree" he added her name with emphasis again. He didn't know why, but he felt that it somehow bothered her a little too much, the way he said her name.

"Stop it"

He smirked. He was right.

"Alright, Re..I mean Miss."

"How do you know my name?"

Her voice contained no contempt or anger… neither was it scared or wavering. No. she almost sounded condescending as if she was indifferent to show any form of courtesy while talking to him. The thing that struck him as alluring was that her indifference was innocent; she didn't mean to sound that way. It was natural and casual.

He ignored her question.

"You didn't answer my question" he said in an over confident way as though he was being totally justified. "Why do you come here, Ree?"

This time he said her name without any intention to bring a rise out of her and he found that he like saying it. The small syllabic sound rolled off his tongue in a way that he found very pleasant.

She didn't answer him for a whole minute. They remained still in their positions; he sitting with his back resting against a rock, smoking and drinking and looking at the race and her standing still next to him looking in the opposite direction. Neither of them tried to look at each other.

"To see" she said in a low voice and walked away.

He didn't turn around. He didn't follow her. He sat there continuing to feel the air, hear the motors and the faint sound of cheers. After finishing his beer and throwing his cigarette away, he got up.

It took him a while to get his way back, getting confused in the dark alleys. When he got to bed it was past 1am. He didn't bother changing and just took off his jacked and tshirt and fell asleep. He dreamed faintly of long black hair, red lips and blue eyes.

..

..

..

"Back again, Will"

"Happy to see me?"

She gave him a whatever-i-don't-care-enough-to-answer-hmm response.

He chuckled internally.

This girl was something else.

He'd been coming to the racer's ground since last two days and would always sit behind Ree. They silently watch the races ahead, both finding the awkward silence not awkward at all. They would talk in between, suddenly, and have a light conservation about nothing in particular and fall into a silence again. Neither had seen each other properly nor did they attempt to. They did not probe into one another's personal lives and asked no questions. Just two people, sitting at the same place, at the same time, looking at the same things. The fact that they had no bond, made their connection unusually strong.

"Am going tomorrow" she said, one evening.

He waited.

"home" she finished.

"Am going too." He said.

They didn't need to talk further. It was understood. This was probably the last day they would see each other. He thought it was funny that he had been talking to this girl for the past week like she had been his friend all his life and he wasn't even sure if she knew he was wizard. They never spoke of that… she never hinted, accidently or otherwise, about the magical world and he didn't either. Maybe she thought he was a muggle like the people around. It didn't matter to him. Nothing mattered beyond this point. His time was up. But… he wanted something…anything…more…with her.

"Meet me tomorrow? Here?" he asked, putting effort not to let his voice show his real emotion.

She answered a second later. "Why"

"One last time… say you'll come" he continued, ignoring her question.

She didn't say anything for a long time and he didn't press on. They continued to watch the race and finished their drinks.

"Alright" she said, getting up.

He breathed in the circle of smoke from his own cigarette and leaned backwards. "Promise me, Ree" whether it was a request or a command, neither of them knew.

"I promise, Will. Tomorrow. One last time"

She didn't wait for answer and left.

He got up, suddenly having no desire to stay any longer.

Taking off his jacket and tshirt, he reclined on his bed in black boxers, looking out the small dingy window. Thinking of the event that had occurred earlier that evening and the one that would occur tomorrow, he sighed and closed his eyes.

..

..

X.X.X

..

..

_***Earlier that evening***_

..

..

He looked outside at the open sky. It was black just like him. No trace of a star…no hint of the moon. Bringing the bottle of firewhiskey to his lips he took another shot, the liquid burning his throat, making him feel…well…feel something, at least.

Suddenly, without any apparent reason, he tensed; his brilliant silvery eyes into slits. It seemed that he was trying to locate a particularly hostile object that he anticipated would fly through the dark trees. But really, he wasn't even aware of the trees. His devious, cunning mind was focused entirely on the letter he was about to write.

Turning abruptly he left the bottle carelessly on the nearest horizontal surface which happened to be a stack of books. The bottle was an inch away from tipping and smashing into pieces. But the movement of his hands was unrealistically perfect. It had always been perfect.

He stood near the table of the cheaply carpentered study of the Leaky Cauldron, put one foot on the chair, rested an elbow on it and picked up a piece of finest parchment. The letter was short, almost insolent, just like him but it was the politest he could get without commanding.

Yes, he thought to himself. This would do. There was an animalistic, almost deviant smile on his face. His eyes held a sense of absolute mockery yet there was some kind of completeness in his look.

Time to let the world know he was his father's son…_Sirius Black's son. _

..

..

.X.X.X.X

..

..

_***Two hours later. The same evening before meeting Ree ***_

..

"William Black, as the last descendent of the noble most ancient house of the Black, you are now conferred upon with 32 vaults in Gringotts and the Island of Rafaye, Number 12 Grimmauld place and every piece owned by the Blacks. The ancient ancestry blesses you with the strength to behold the noble name to its rightful greatness."

The wheezy voice of the goblin read from the tattered scroll of expensive parchment with the Black seal and looked at the young boy standing against the window.

He stood with both hands inside custom tailored trouser pockets. A black coat adorned his broad torso and his thick, textured, black hair blew gracefully against the winds that blasted through the window, giving him the look most apt to his name: William Black, the last descendent of the noble House of black, the son of Sirius Black.

It was late evening, a cold winter, the sun had set a long time ago, not that the young man took any particular notice of it. The winds blew creating a violent sound letting everyone who dared to listen, know that is was not in the mood for mercy. The little light in the room bestowed by the full moon and the flickering lamp, showed part of his face; the contours, the deep cut jaws and high cheekbones, short black hairs on his smooth skin and the shapely yet pointed nose. His skin was neither pale nor too fair, just the perfect dark hue of a tan complementing stormy grey eyes that had a tendency to appear dangerous silver. His face, so manly, would seem perfect for a chain gang wastrel or a notorious ravager or a vulgarly austere aristocrat.

He _was_ the vulgarly austere aristocrat, and he _knew_ it.

"Mister Black" the goblin wheezed. "Would you like to accept all the transfer now?"

"Yes" said William without turning his face occasionally sipping firewhiskey. The goblin got the quill and ink set on the table expecting the boy to come and sign. But he remained unmoving and unnerved. He was too intimidating for the goblin's liking. The young man wasn't rude to him but his blank strictness was almost insulting. The harsh politeness was sheer insolence.

The goblin said in a gruff voice "Mr. Black please come here and sign this. I don't have all the day"

"Of course" was his instant reply.

In a graceful movement he turned and walked to the table, the glass carelessly in his hand.

"Here. Thank you" he said in an even tone, drinking some more firewhiskey.

The goblin hastily gathered his things, wanting to get away from the room as soon as possible for some unknown reason. As he began to move out a deep rich voice called out to him, "you wouldn't know where I could find Dumbledore, would you?"

"Hogwarts" the goblin wheezed quickly.

"…on an urgent basis?"

It was a question, but his tone made it seem like a demand no one could not refuse.

"I'll send a letter to the Headmaster knowing you desire to meet him"

"Thank you very much. And while you're at it, would you mind sending this along too", he said sliding a letter across the table; a few galleons on top.

The goblin quickly pocketed the coins, took the letter and exited the room without missing a beat.

William sat sideways on the window pane and took a gulp of the remaining firewhiskey emptying the contents. He thought of what would happen tomorrow and of what would happen when everybody knew he was Sirius Black's son. He suddenly thought of Ree. It surprised him that among all those thoughts he would think of her. She didn't seem like an imposing thought he was forced to pay all his attention too. No. She was like a mild reminder… a faint yet perennial thought. He was surprised. He didn't understand how she remained in his mind even between all these other things. But she did…

He would be going in short while. Probably never to meet her again. She was a witch, yes. But the path that he was to venture on…it didn't seem like she would be anywhere in it.

He got dressed and left to meet her.

..

.X.X.X.X.X

..

***_The next day***_

..

..

"I'd like a ride for the night" said Will

"Sure kid. What made you change your mind?" said Ali, taking out a small ticket and punching some numbers.

"This night feels right" said Will, plainly.

"Yeah. Pleasant weather, eh? Looks like its going to rain. What you want to sign up as?"

"Will"

"Single rider?"

William turned around to see the girl with electric blue eyes drinking from a bottle. She had ordered beer today or rather he told her he wanted to buy her drink tonight and she said she wanted beer. She looked at him. He couldn't see her face clearly with the darkness and her hair and hood covering it, but he thought she looked enchanting…in every way.

"Double, then" Ali's amused voice brought him back.

"Yes" said William

"Ride with me?" he asked Ree when he sat down next to her…close to her.

She burst out laughing.

His breath got caught in his throat and he looked at her, unblinkingly.

It was the first time he had seen and heard her laughing. The sound was like that of small bells in a cold desolate church. Her laugh was so…exhilarating. And her lips… her red plump lips curved in the most alluring way. He was suddenly ceased with a desire to touch her lips with his. He could bet his fortune that they were softest things he would ever taste.

"Your joking, right?" her amused voice broke his thoughts.

"Why would I joke?"

"you want me to ride?"

"Yes"

"with you?"

"yes"

"Here?"

"yes"

"how much drink have you had, Will?"

"Half a beer"

"Low tolerance for alcohol then. You seem to have lost your mind"

"Why have I lost my mind? I'll ride. You sit behind me. Simple"

"Yes, very simple. Except, do you even know how to ride a bike?"

"Yes."

"this isn't some fancy road with signals and rules, Will. It's a racer's arena."

"your point?"

"It's a race."

"Ride with me"

"You'll get us both hurt"

"Ride with me"

"Don't be ridiculous"

"Please"

He said the word in a the same voice. It was less of a plea and more a statement.

"Okay" she mumbled.

He went to get his bike and returned with two helmets along. Her hair flew violent against the wind which had gained momentum. Ali was right. It would probably rain. When he looked at her he saw her zipping up her jacket tightly and putting on the helmet. He wished in that second, that she would lower her hood and let him look at her properly, once again…if only for a minute.

He offered her his hand. She nervously moved her hand and placed it hesitantly on his palm. A sharp tingling sensation travelled through his body. Her hand was so soft and dainty and small. He pulled her closer urging her to get behind him.

She sat close to him, his body the only source of heat in the cold night. She tentatively placed her hands around his waist. Her body shivered from more than just the cold. She had never been this close to him before.

For a second Ree thought this was a bad idea and she should probably get off now before it was too late. He was still a stranger. What if he took her some strange place and hurt her. She had never hit another human being even in a game before. He was tall, broad and strong. She wouldn't be able to put much of a fight with him.

He brought her hands and pulled her closer so that they were clutching the laps of his jacket above his chest. Her entire front was pressed against his back. She shivered.

His hands remained over her hands, after he pulled her forward. He stroked her wrist and fingers, enjoying the feeling of a skin that was softer than silk.

"I wont let anything happen to you, Ree. You have my word" His voice was faint against the helmets and the winds but she didn't miss the promise in his words.

A man in brown leather jacket and weird hair walked ahead with a big piece of cloth. There were a dozen bikers with them…some alone..some with their partners.

Will raced his bike getting ready. "Hold on"

The man dropped the cloth and the race began.

He must've done this before, she thought. The way he started, accelerating precisely at the instant when the cloth fell, required skill and practice. Her hands clutched his jacket tighter and she clung to him tighter.

It began to rain ; drops of water slowly soaking them.

He took sharp turns that had her almost screaming. He accelerated faster and faster and dodged the others, dangerously. She felt terrified and excited at the same time. The rubble of the motor against her legs, the wetness of the rain and his hard body so close to him, gave her feeling she had never known before.

Will felt so liberated. He was zooming in the wind with an enchanting girl latched to him. The speed gave him a high stronger than alcohol and the girl drove his mind absolutely crazy.

Several bikers began to falter and at last there were only two other single riders with them. They looked at him, riding on either side, and jeered him loudly. It didn't seem like they wanted to win; they wanted to make him to lose.

Will didn't know they existed. His entire concentration lay in the finish and in the girl who was clutching him so tightly.

The rain was hard and the wind was cruel. He accelerated the motor yet again and crossed the finish.

They had won.

She heard several people cheering them on, even the last two bikers who had tried to stop them. But Will didn't seem to be paying attention to them either. He decreased his speed but didn't stop. Turning around he sped through and finally stopped in a narrow lane. It was completely dark. Not a single person was around.

She was surprised to find that being alone with a man who has practically a stranger to her, did not terrify her. Because this stranger was like no other she had ever met.

They remained still for a few minutes feeling the rain soak their senses which were already in a frenzy by their closeness.

Slowly, her hands began to let go and she got off the bike. Discarding their helmets, they walked towards the roof like structure which sheltered them from the down pour. There was a small beam of light coming from an unknown source which was the only illumination in the dark surrounding.

A faint sound of a couple of dogs barking, startled her. She gasped and searched for him in the darkness. Finding his jacked covered arm, she held onto him weakly.

This reaction amused him no end.

"Am scared of dogs"

"Really now?" he asked, feeling exceptionally amused.

"you can find it stupid. I don't care" she said and he thought she must've pouted.

"no. you're scared of dogs…dogs." He emphasized on the word 'dogs' and she thought that held some other meaning to him. She didn't question him and he didn't press further.

He was looking at her. Intently. Trying to trace her features in the blackness. She brought her hood down further.

"I want to see you" he said, like a man in a trance.

"What do you mean? You are seeing me" she feigned ignorance.

They both knew what he meant.

"Take off your hood"

"No"

"let me look at you once"

"No"

He was walking towards her, slowly, like a lion cornering a rabit. Her back hit the wall and her breath hitched.

"Stay away, Will"

He was suddenly amused by her terror. He walked still closer and placed both his hands on either side of her neck.

The beam of light ran across her chin and neck giving him a trace of her face. He moved his hand towards her hood.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Ree sprung in action and Will found a sharp metal knife at his throat.

He was startled for a second and then he chuckled.

"Going to draw my blood, Ree" he said, mocking her and pressing his body closer.

She tightened the grip of her knife, hoping that her nervously was not visible to her, and pressed it deeper in his throat.

He was practically laughing now.

"What are you waiting for? Do it? Though I assumed you would at least use your wand."

A flash of shock ran through her mind. He was a wizard.

He smirked. He had been right. She'd thought he was a muggle.

Her next reaction was something he had not anticipated.

"Take off your jacket" she said in a low voice of a demand.

He raised his eyebrow. His lips were almost touching her forehead

"Really, now? I didn't think we would get to that so fast" he whispered against her skin, making her shiver.

"Do it" she commanded in a stutter.

She could his lips smile against her forehead and realized that she had never seen him smile before. She had a sudden urge to look at him but resisted.

"Yes, your majesty" he continued in amusement.

He unzipped his jacket and let it fall.

Ree looked fascinated at his simple gray wet t-shirt that clung to the muscles of his chest. She took his arm and turned it over. Satisfied that it had no mark, she proceeded to check the other.

"Am not a Death Eater, Ree" he like saying her name. His tongue enjoyed the sensation when he uttered that sound.

Her eyes moved towards the strange marks on his bicep. The hand on his arm, slowly traced higher, feeling the warm and rough skin, trying to understand the tattoos. But her discovery was short lived, because Will took her off guard, snatched the knife, held both her hands above her head in one of his hands and put the knife in his back pocket.

She was breathing hard now. Her chest rising and falling frantically.

Will reached for her hood.

"Please" she whispered.

Her voice was too vulnerable to be fit for any games and he stopped.

Lowering his head, he pressed a kiss to the side of his forehead.

She found his fingers trailing against her cheeks and jaws, in the darkness and finally below her chin, raising her head up. Her eyes dropped close. He still couldn't see her face properly save for the hint of her lips through the beam of light. And that is all he wanted to see at this moment.

Her lips were slightly parted and they quivered when his mouth was a breath away.

In the darkness of the night, as the rain poured in all its splendor, Will pressed his lips against hers.

He had been right. They were the softest things he would ever touch. She tasted so sweet it made his body shudder at the first contact.

Ree stood petrified for long seconds before her body began to give in. His lips were cool and soft; slowly nibbling and sucking. His strong hands released her hands from above her head, and wrapped themselves around her waist and back.

She moaned without intending to, and he let his tongue enter her mouth without missing a beat.

And just like that, Ree found herself, kissing him back…him…a stranger she had met a week ago…a stranger whose last name she did not know… and whose first name could've been a lie too. A stranger she would never meet after tonight. And she kissed him back…answering to the movements of his tongue languidly tasting her mouth and in the process drugging her with his taste too. His arms were around her, crushing her to his chest. He smelled of cigarettes and alcohol and expensive perfume; his masculine scent and form making her tremble hard.

He would never know that she had never been kissed before. And no one would ever know that her first kiss was with a stranger.

They pulled away gasping for breath. He held her in his strong hold for what seemed like an eternity.

"We have to go, Will" she said in a meek voice, resting her head on his broad shoulder.

"We have to" he said, stroking her hooded head and moving all the way to her back and waist only to trace that path again.

They stood there for hours or minutes or seconds before slowly and very reluctantly pulling away.

"That day when you came here for the first time, why did you come?" she asked him.

"To see" he answered.

They smiled, together, remembering her words that were now repeated by him.

"To see what?" she asked

"You" he answered, staring deeply at her lips which were the only thing he could see.

"Do you think we'll ever meet again?" he asked

"I don't know. Do you think we'll try to find each other?"

"I don't know. We shouldn't try."

"Yes"

They stood in silence relishing the feel of a stranger's warmth

Ree's hands slowly moved from his bicep to his shoulder and back again. She liked to feel the strong muscles under her palms.

"What are these, Will" her delicate voice asked.

"Just some stuff I liked."

"Does each design have a story?"

"Most of them."

"Tell me few. Describe to me the design too."

He patiently explained to her the various tattoes on his arms, a few other that he had on his back. He spoke calmly, in a monotonous and detailed description as if they had all the time in the world.

The designs had interesting stories behind them- some had strange reasons, others were connected to great warriors and men of honor, others, he explained were family symbol but one in particular was peculiar. He said it meant dark evil- a symbol of deceit and evil. She asked him why he had such a mark on his body. He said, he was generally a cold person and there was probably a little part of evil in him.

She chuckled. It surprised him.

"Why are you smiling? I've never seen anyone finding this seal amusing…. Of course I don't go around showing people"

"Well, because you're being silly."

He raised his eyes brown and tickled her waist for a second.

"Hey!" she squeaked.

This was so strange. They were talking and holding each other like they'd been dating for ages.

"Silly?"

"Yes, silly. Silly because, you're not evil Will. Why go sporting about a dramatic symbol of darkness, then? If you'd said, it makes you feel 'cooler' or some other dubious comment, I would've brought it. Not this evil explanation. Doesn't make any sense."

"How do you know am not evil? You know the dark mark is not the only thing that makes one cruel."

"I know."

"You've only just met me, Ree. You don't know who I am. You won't ever know who I am. Do you even know how I look? What I do ?"

"no. I know none of that. But I do know you're not evil."

"how do you know that?"

"hmm… I wish I could see that seal and the other designs too"

"I wish I could show them to you"

"I guess I'll never know"

"yeah."

They stood in silence again.

"Will?"

"hmm?"

She gulped. Should she ask him? It was such a childish question. He would probably make fun of her…think of her as an irrational teenager. But she wanted too. He was committed in her memory forever. She had to know.

"what is it?" his breath tickled her ear.

"will you.."

"will I what?"

"will you remember…" she stuttered... "will you remember this place?"

He smiled again…for the second time and held her still closer.

"I will always remember you, Ree"

Her eyes suddenly began to water. Why was she crying? It felt so stupid to feel sad over a stranger. But she felt like her heart was cracking.

"I'll always remember you too, Will"

"William" he breathed.

"Renee" she whispered into his neck

They stood in a long silence again.

"Take care, William. Have a wonderful life" she said, pulling away and turning her back, quickly. The tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"You are…the most enchanting person I have ever met." He said, holding her hand but not stopping her.

He lowered her mouth and kissed the back of her hand.

"Take care, Renee"

She squeezed his hand in answer.

The raindrops feel on their joined hands.

Why was it so difficult to let go?

There was a flash of lightening which seemed like a trigger to their senses. They let go off their hands, together.

In the next second, she had apparated.

He took the bike back to Ali and went back to the Leaky cauldron.

Changing into dry boxers, he went to bed but didn't fall asleep. He thought her….of her soft hands and her soft lips….the sweet voice telling him he wasn't evil…

He closed his eyes but couldn't sleep the whole night.

He got dressed in the morning and prepared for his meeting with Dumbledore.

Her knife rested on his table. It would remain with him forever

..

..

X.X.X.X.X

..

..

* * *

><p><em>Been so long… I can breathe the air<em>

_Been so long… I feel the coldness_

_Been so long… but my path was set_

_Been so long… she was so enchanting_

_Been so long… her taste will linger_

_Been so long… I kissed a stranger_

* * *

><p>..<p>

**TBC**

**AN: Please review. It would really mean a lot to know what you think.**

For all those who might recognize, I had posted, in a different way before under the title 'Cold Black Sky' but as I edited my later chapters, I realized that vital changes are in order. Hence I almost completely rewrote my initial chapters. They aren't the same anymore.

..

..


	2. Burning into Ashes

**Dark nights, Darker Knights**

**..**

**2. Burning into Ashes**

..

..

..

As William claimed his fortune, in different part of the wizarding London, another young man sat on a beautifully designed window pane looking out into what could only be a described as sight of wonder. The Malfoy Manor was surrounded by austere, blank beauty-the small quiet lake, the vibrant garden with unknown flowers and the strikingly violent forms of architecture in between.

When he was a little boy he would love to play in the gardens and 'accidently' fall into the lake giving Narcissa a serious fright. He loved to play with his mother very much.

But Draco Malfoy wasn't little anymore. And all the beauty of his home that he once enjoyed ceased to matter now.

There was a 'pop' sound which seemed to amplify itself between the stark silence.

"Master Draco!" squeaked his elf "Mistress sent Holly to get Master for dinner"

Slumping further against the window, Draco continued to look into the blackness of the night. He wore black pants, black button down shirt and black shoes, all of it horribly contrasting his abnormally pale skin and platinum hair. He moved his hand to show one of his father's ridiculously expensive bottles of wine and took a long gulp.

"Am not hungry. Tell her not to wait." his voice low said, without any stress on any syllable.

The little elf looked at her Master with concern. Hesitantly, knowing Draco since he was a child, she approached him, "Master has not eaten a proper meal in five days."

Draco didn't respond. He took another gulp.

"M..Master has only been drinking. Holly is worried."

"Just do as I told you" was his reply.

The elf sighed in defeat. Just as she was about to leave, Draco's low voice spoke again "After they finish, Holly, bring me whatever you like."

The elf nodded enthusiastically even though Draco was still looking outside and not at her.

There was a creepy wolfish sound that echoed through the forest next to the Manor. Draco closed his eyes, his head leaning backwards and his mind following the scary rhythm of the animal cry. He shifted both his legs, bent at the knees, to rest completely against the window. A light shove and he would've fallen from a height that rivaled five floors. Just as he was about to bring the bottle to his lips to drink the remnant wine in one go, in hopes of avoiding reality for yet another night, a fluttering sound blew through the winds. He opened his eyes to meet the sight of an owl whose owner he knew only too well.

The writing was meticulous and curvy unlike his sharp and neat strokes.

_Draco,_

_One week from now. Dinner._

_~Hermione_

_P.S- I read somewhere that too much Finhert's, Moltakk's or Tegan Wel's wine causes wizards to get paler. I don't reckon it would be a pleasant sight to see 'you' any paler._

_P.P.S- Alright fine. I lied. I read no such thing. But for the love of Godric or Salazar if you prefer, would you let go of the wine spree, already! Honestly! _

Draco smirked. His eyes seem to get a little color if only for a minute. Resting the bottle on the window pane, he got up and took a parchment with the Malfoy seal.

_Princess,_

_Did you know, you being in control and ordering me about our dinner dates, is such a turn on? So, yes I accept to go on a date with you….along with the rest of the Order._

_~D.M _

_P.S- Relax, woman! Fine! I won't finish this bottle. Happy? You're such a nerd, Granger. Am going to get you sloshed one day and then you'll know._

He saw the retreating form of Hermione's owl. The Order meeting. Yes. That is what he was fighting for.

The winds still blew harshly in the cold black sky. Taking the bottle of wine that cost more than 6 months worth salary of a Ministry employee, he moved his hand up towards the sky looking into the same darkness through the metallic color of the liquid. A second later he stretched his palm open to let the bottle fall and crash into pieces…the sound reverberating in sync with the wolf cry.

But little did Draco know, that the letter he just sent, wouldn't reach its destination. Because when he was writing the letter to Hermione, her house was being attacked and destroyed.

..

..

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

..

..

_.*Earlier that day. In the morning*_

Prof. Albus Dumbledore was not a man to be taken off guard easily. Very rarely would he be surprised. The letter he just received was one those rarities. To say he was taken aback, was putting it mildly.

_Prof. Albus Dumbledore_

_My name is William Black. I am the son of Sirius and Isadora Black. As shocking as this may seem, it is true. I believe that my parents trusted you and the Order of Phoenix which I hope to be a part of. It is in this regard that I would like to meet you. I am staying in the Leaky Cauldron under the name Leonard Adams. Please reply at the earliest. I can't remain here for too long._

_~William Sirius Caelum Leonard Black_

Dumbledore sat in his chair at Hogwarts looking outside the window. This letter wasn't a hoax or a ploy. It was a crucial turning point. He was certain of it.

There was a sound of shuffled footsteps and the gargoyle turning. Mcgonagall and Snape entered hurriedly.

Dumbledore looked at the two of them and silently slid the letter across the table.

"This is…" Snape began, his face open with astonishment.

"Unexpected but brilliant" completed Dumbledore. He got up from his chair and walked towards the window looking at the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts. His eyes twinkled as always.

"Are you sure about this, Albus?" asked Minerva.

"Oh yes, Minerva. If you go to the headquarters now, Kreacher may no longer answer to you. The boy must've gone to Gringotts and claimed his heritage. I will meet the boy tomorrow and get him to Grimmauld place. Am not sure if he knows but there are definite possibilities that Tom may already know about this. Severus, Tom will ask you about the youngest Black. I assume you know what I have in mind?" he asked, looking at Snape with the same serious yet calm look.

Snape nodded with the look of astonishment still deeply etched on his face.

"Albus, if he's Sirius' son then… he couldn't possibly be old enough. It is not safe for the boy"

"He will not be alone, Minerva. Rest assured, he will be accompanied"

There was a sudden gasp and the two in conversation turned towards Snape to see him holding his arm hard, gasping in pain. The Dark Mark.

"Go, Severus. You know what to do. Tell no one else. We'll discuss it at the headquarters one week from now."

Snape nodded, still clutching his throbbing arm. He turned around in a sharp movement and left the office; his black robe swishing dramatically signaling his exit.

..

..

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

..

..

William looked at himself in the mirror. He needed to shave and get a haircut. But that would have to wait. Putting on a simple black muggle t-shirt over dark denims he gathered the remaining, scattered things and stuffed them in the suitcase. He wouldn't be staying here much longer.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he said, moving his hand to the wand in his back pocket, just in case.

"Albus Dumbledore" came a quiet voice.

He opened the door and pointed the wand at the Headmaster. "How do I know, its really Prof Albus Dumbledore?."

His voice was low almost conversational, yet sharp and demanding.

Dumbledore smiled. He lowered his head and peered through the half moon glasses to look at the young man. Moving his hand to the pointed wand, he casually slid it away and said, "If I didn't know any better, William, I would've vouched it was young Sirius pointing his wand at me, after I caught him one night outside the Hogwarts kitchen with James, both of whom were apparently protecting the kitchen elves from Death Eaters and wanted to know if I was a disguised one."

Dumbledore had conveniently invited himself through the door during this narration and gotten comfortable on the chair.

William's stoic face cracked from its usual strained demeanor and his lips twitched into the ghost of an almost smile. He felt something in his heart…perhaps pride, at being observed as a replica of his father.

"Dad did that?" he asked, keeping his voice impassive and indifferent. His eyes, however betrayed the intention. They were brilliant, alive, and curious with an almost childlike excitement, wanting to know such seemingly irrelevant things about the one man who meant the most to him.

"Oh Yes. Of course I told them I wasn't a Death Eater after which the three of us proceeded to have a small chocolate fudge party at 2 am in the morning. It was quiet an enlightening chat for me. Young men have a queer way of thinking." said Dumbledore with knowing smile, looking at him intently.

This brought William back to reality. He made a coughing sound and sat across the table.

"I believe this is for me" said Dumbledore taking the bottle of firewhiskey on the table and pouring it into two expensive glasses nearby, that couldn't possibly belong to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I enjoy muggle drinks most of the time. They have a peculiar, naughty taste in them. But once in a while, its rejuvenating to have something that reaches straight to my head", he continued.

William looked at Dumbledore with an open look of uncertainty. The Headmaster's nonchalance and irrelevance was…unexpected and unfitting. Shouldn't he be shocked? Untrusting? Shouldn't he have pointed his wand at him and demanded him to prove that he was his father's son.

"You didn't even know mom and dad got married. They didn't tell anyone. Only three people knew they had me, two of which are dead and the third one thinks am dead. How do you know that I am…well…me?" William blurted out in one breath.

"I am a very old man, William. If you pardon my displaced modesty, I would like to say that I can tell, more often than not, when a man if lying."

"What do you mean?" asked William in a sharp accusatory tone belonging only to vulgarly unconcerned aristocrats who are innocently indifferent to courtesies.

"How can you know?" he continued in the same voice. "You couldn't have me followed because no one knows Sirius Black had a son. I've been very careful for the past three weeks. Are you…" he began with a bored yet mildly offended tone, "are you reading my thoughts? Because that would be ridiculous and impossible. Pardon _my _displaced modesty here…or rather don't pardon it, I barely care…I am the Master of Occlumency. My own teacher couldn't break through my walls. So even if you…"

"I don't doubt it, in the slightest. You look like a trained warrior. It isn't your mind that am reading, William; it is your integrity" said Dumbledore with a soft, almost affectionate look.

William's face lost its accusatory look to be replaced with an expression of blankness…almost in acceptance and surrender. He lowered his unblinking eyes for a moment before looking back at the Professor with a look of resumed composure, not pressing the issue further. He knew there was nothing more to it.

Dumbledore sat across the table absolutely relaxed, silently and secretly observing the young Black. He had a severely closed persona, Dumbledore noticed. Guarded and hidden well…too well. Yes, he would do for the task the Professor had in mind.

"So, what can this old Headmaster do for you?"

"Isn't it much too obvious? I want to join the Order and fight Riddle" said William without missing a beat.

His choice of reference to the Dark Lord wasn't lost to Dumbledore.

"It isn't obvious, William"

"But it is, isn't it?" He replied rhetorically. "I was born to be a part of this war. I just have to find my place in it"

"You aren't born to be entitled to anything except that what you chose to be entitled to. The war is not your compulsion. You have a choice. You can go back to living as you have been till now. No one will know. I give you my word."

He didn't say anything. There was no hint of strictness or restrain left in his steely eyes. He was looking at Dumbledore but his mind was viewing images not present in the room.

"_Your skill and strength can save so many innocent lives, Will" a teacher had said to him_

"_What your parents started, you must end." "You have the makings of an exceptional human being, darling" an old lady had said to him on her death bed._

"_You are my little man, sweetheart. The world needs you" the beautiful voice of his mother echoed through the image of his four year old self._

"_Show the world what a matter of pride it is to be a Black…a True Black. You have to live, my beloved son…live the right way" the etched words of his father flashed in front of his eyes._

The restrain in his eyes returned. The composure that left him for a minute graced his dangerously beautiful face again. The steely gray orbs were alive with fire once more.

"I will be in this War. It is my choice."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes"

A minute passed, of absolute silence. The occupants looked at each other in acceptance, in understanding…in the way of a salute of one man about to greet the other into his world.

"William Sirius Caelum Leonard Black, I welcome you to the Order of Phoenix." Said Dumbledore in an even tone but the voice held the spirit of a Commander conferring an honor upon a Warrior.

Gazing through his glasses, his eyes holding the amusement once again, he added, "I daresay we've sorely been missing the presence of a Black."

William smirked and then for the first time in days his face broke into a dazzling smile. He picked up the glass in front of him, clinked it with the Headmaster's who understood and returned his sentiment only too well and drank the firewhiskey in one shot; the liquid searing his throat.

And with that, William Black sealed his fate.

..

..

X.X.X.X

..

..

The Granger residence resembled the house of the Dursleys except that it was a bigger and cleaner. But now of course that fact couldn't be stated for in front of them was the sight of house broken in shambles. There was still a small amount of fire in a corner, subduing itself after charring half the section. The house looked ready to fall down and crumble into pieces. And so did its only living survivor.

She stood there watching. Not uttering a word. Not letting a tear roll down. Her mind was still in the process to convince her heart that her eyes were not lying.

Hermione stood in front of her broken house that was shattering in flames; the dead bodies of her parents somewhere inside.

They had been attacked, by Death Eaters. She fought them…drove them away. But not before they destroyed her house, her parents, her whole life…

She couldn't save them. They were dead and she couldn't save them.

She thought to seek help but faltered for a minute. Harry and Ron were in Romania on a mission. Draco was in the Malfoy Manor. It was dangerous for any one of them to suddenly leave their stations and come to her.

No, she couldn't call them.

Hermione raised her wand and cast her patronus. In less than 5 minutes Remus, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, Tonks and half a dozen order members arrived.

Everyone looked at the scene; their hearts and minds taking a deep plunge.

The house was in shambles, completely down to rubble. Huge clouds of smoke loomed over and the fire still burning, still destroying whatever little was left.

It was a horrible, terrible sight. There seemed no possibilities of any survivors except for the girl who stood rigid, tall and unmoving. There were severe burns all over her body and her clothes were tattered and black. Her face was greasy and raw and her hands bled; her fists clutching her wand in a death grip.

She must've put up a valiant fight.

No one dared approach her. What would they say...? What could they do…?

Finally, Remus moved and put his hands on her shoulders to let her know she wasn't alone.

"I sent a message to Dumbledore at Hogwarts. He'll be here any…"

"It's not over" her raspy voiced said.

Remus looked surprised. "What's not over? You're shivering, Hermione. I think we should go back to the headquarters."

"They're still here, Remus!" she yelled, breaking free and taking a defense stance.

"All of them didn't leave."

Remus looked confused but alert. He signaled others to follow suit and prepare for attack.

They didn't have to wait long.

A small red dot shot up in the sky and seemed to be travelling towards them. It looked beautiful like a shooting star; beautiful and terrible. In the next flash that dot zoomed past them and blasted the ground.

All hell broke loose.

Dark hooded figures seem to emerge from almost every corner. Ghost-like black features flew through skies. Dementors.

They were easily outnumbered.

It was a dangerous attack especially since they were in a muggle neighborhood. The Dementors only making it more difficult. Twice Remus almost reached in time to cast a patronus before a Dementor could perform the kiss on his fellow comrade.

It was in the middle of this fight that Dumbledore appeared with McGonagall and William. They had been in Hogwarts when Dumbledore got the message. William said that he would go too. Minerva, as expected strongly disapproved but Dumbledore, as expected, let William come along with them provided he disguised himself completely and covered his face. It was important that no one recognized him.

William had already started muttering spells, as he took his wand out. The power of his wandless magic was as brutal, if not more, as the magic issued by his wand. In a few seconds, he caused a shift in the attack, weakening their side.

He was too busy warding away Death Eaters who were trying to attack a brown haired girl- five against one- that he did not realize the Dementor looming over his head. He was caught off guard. A little amount of terror crept in his mind. The patronus charm was perhaps the only charm that he couldn't perform; not for the lack of skill but for the lack of resource. He didn't seem to have a happy memory strong enough.

The Demeter was getting closer. William aimed his wand at it, raising his arm higher. His robes were burnt and the shirt beneath it tattered. He could see the lines of the tattoos on his arm… one design in particular which he had deemed to be a sign of evil.

And suddenly, in the middle of an attack against the dark lord's followers, Williams mind ran miles away from here, reaching to a desolate place in a muggle racer's ground. He was looking at the dementer but his eyes held the image of an enchanting girl with electric blue eyes and long black hair. He could almost feel her soft lips and small fingers… the warmth of her body when she sat pressed behind him as he rode through the winds… her kiss tingled his senses…

"you're not evil, silly" her soft voice echoed in his head.

When his mouth pronounced the charm he thought of a single image… a sensation…a feeling he had felt while hugging her close to him. Her small body in his strong arms… her head resting so comfortably in his neck. The feeling was so unlike any other he'd ever felt- it was calm and simple and serene. It was the closest thing to being 'happy' .

A silver wisp of light emerged from wand but this time instead of a hazy mist and undefined figure which was only half powerful, his patronus showed a massive dog-like creature running ferociously, throwing the Dementors away.

He had cast his first corporeal patronus. _Ree _his mind whispered…

But there wasn't any time to dwell on that. The brown haired girl was fighting with two Death Eaters when the Dementor glided towards her. William disarmed one Death Eater and cast the patronus again. He ran towards the girl and pulled her to the ground, saving her from being hit by a crucio.

"Are you ok?"

She looked at him dazed and shocked. Her eyes were red and she was badly burnt. She nodded. Her eyes were blinking weakly. She was losing consciousness.

He needed to get her out.

Mcgonagall rushed towards them. "We must retreat. There's nothing left to fight for. Her parents are dead. Take her back to the headquarter."

"Headquarters?"

"Just think of going home, boy. And apparate her along." She said. When Will looked up again, he saw no woman there only a tabby cat running away.

The whole place was burning out. muggles were staring. The aurors were having a hard time modifying the memories of so many people at once.

William closed his eyes and tried to picture home. It was hard. He never really had one. Except when he was little, with his mother. He thought of his mother…her long straight blonde hair. He thought of his father…a father he'd never met but had always known. He pictured them together, smiling at him… He pictured himself with them. If they'd been alive, he would've had a home.

There was a familiar pull in his stomach and he found his body being squeezed hard. He held the girl in his arms, tightly till felt solid ground beneath his feet.

There was a door. No bell. A small sign said '32'.

"Quick! Lay her on the couch. Careful" Mcgonagall said.

A plump lady with a white apron suddenly appeared. She began casting spells and incantations on the girl while Will stood next to the sofa.

It was only a second later that he realized the number of eyes that were staring at him.

Ah ! of course.

His disguise had vanished. He took off his robe and stood in black denims and a black t-shirt which was torn in places, waiting for Dumbledore to begin the little chit chat.

A man stepped forward. He was staring at Will with utmost astonishment. He looks familiar, he thought. Will thought that, that man looked familiar too. Will had seen a younger version of the man in his parent's wedding album.

Remus thought his eyes were playing games with him. Maybe a spell must've hit him hard. It couldn't be. This young man here looked like… no. How could that be possible? But the boy had the same hair, the same structure and even the same touch of arrogance in his face.

"Sirius!" Remus whispered, unable to control his thoughts any longer.

"Not quite, Remus. But close enough" Dumbledore's voice said from behind them

"Who is this boy?"

"Don't you recognize him, Remus? Surely, Sirius and Isadora invited you to their wedding"

There was a long minute of absolute silence. No one spoke

"Will" Remus exclaimed, stumped. He walked closer to the boy, not believing.

"But I thought you were…"

"Dead? I know. But am still alive, Uncle Remus"

Uncle. A simple word held so much meaning. This boy here stood here, looking like a true Black, and claimed to be the son of his best friend…the son of the man, Remus considered as his brother.

"How?" Remus' voice sounded almost distressed.

"We shall get to that in a little while, Remus. Be assured. For now, we must all devote our minds to Miss Granger."

Remus instantly felt guilty for momentarily forgetting about Hermione.

"How is she doing Poppy?" asked Dumbledore.

"She's having severe burns. Some running very deep. She'll heal but it will take some time. She'll have to rest, which I believe is very difficult for Miss Granger to do."

"We'll see that she does. Tonks, send a message to Draco tomorrow morning"

"Professor, it might be too dangerous for him to get out from the manor so suddenly."

"Draco will manage. Send Fawkes to him."

"Albus" Madam Pomfrey said, looking at Hermione. "She saw her own parents being murdered. It's a terrible thing for any child to witness."

"Yes. It is terrible, indeed." said Dumbledore solemnly. "William?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I trust you will stay with Miss Granger."

"I…Professor…uhm… how… what ?" he asked, wondering what he was suppose to do to with an unknown girl who had just lost her parents.

"Just stay with her. Don't worry. Mr. Malfoy will be here, soon enough."

"You mean, Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes. I mean your cousin."

William nodded and sat on the chair next to Hermione.

After some discussions in the background, all the members began to get back to their respective stations, positions and assignments leaving William and an unconscious Hermione to rest in silence.

He picked her up with extreme caution and placed her in the nearest bedroom. Having no other set of clothes, he took off his boots, belt and shirt and went to the couch on the opposite end. The couch was small and uncomfortable. He took a chair to rest his legs on and tried to get some sleep.

..

..

X.X.X.X

..

..

'No ! stop it ! Dad ! no… get away from him… please.. Mom !"

Her screams woke him up. She was having a nightmare.

Hermione was thrashing in bed, screaming. Her eyes closed but tears pouring out.

William quickly got to her side and. He put on hand on her heated, wet cheek and other hand, trying to calm her moving hands, down.

"Hermione" he called out. "It's only a nightmare. Wake up"

She sat up fell into his arms, sobbing hard. He wasn't sure if she was awake but he didn't dare move. William had never comforted a crying girl, let alone a girl who was weighed down by so much grief.

He stroked her hair and back carefully and waited for her to calm down. After long minutes, her sobs subsided and she lay limp in his arms.

Hermione pulled away to look at the stranger comforting her.

"You look like Sirius" she blurted out, plainly.

William wiped her tear stained cheeks with his fingers and said softly, "that's because he's my father."

"Your father?"

"Yes"

"How"

"how? Surely, you know how a man becomes a father. You look old enough to know"

"That's not what I meant" she said, her voice still raw and raspy but her face began to get a little color back.

"I didn't know Sirius had a son"

"No one knew"

"How"

"look, I'll tell everything later. You need to rest now."

That brought her back to reality.

She bit back a sob. No. She wouldn't cry. She didn't have the right to feel sad. It was her fault. All her fault. Her mom..dad… were dead !

"Hermione!" Will said, cupping her face in his hands and looking at her.

"It's going to hurt you. Really bad. For a very long time. Don't fight it. Don't even accept it. Just watch it, as it comes and deal with it"

"What's your name?"

"William"

She looked at him. He looked so honest and real. He didn't tell her that it would be okay or that he understood. He told her the truth. It made her want to believe him.

His eyes were so stormy and gray. They reminded her of…

"Draco" she whispered aloud, without meaning too.

"Your boyfriend will be here tomorrow."

"He's not my boyfriend" she blushed, instantly. "what do you mean, tomorrow? He can't get out of the manor like that! Has everyone gone mad! Its ridic.." She was already attempting to get up and write a letter to Draco but a sharp pain burned in various parts of her body and she screamed, collapsing in William's arms.

"Would you hold still, woman!" He adjusted her so she could lay more comfortably on the bed. "Dumbledore gave the order so am guessing its safe for him to come"

"You're his cousin"

"Yes"

"This is so weird."

"Tell me about it"

"I don't feel sleepy anymore."

"You should eat"

"What?"

"Come on. Let's get you something to eat."

"What? I'm not hungry. I don't want fo.."

He was already picking her up and heading to the kitchen. Dumping her on the couch, he made them a sandwich. The two of them sat and talked for the rest of the night. Sometime, before dawn, their exhaustion overtook and they fell asleep; Hermione dressed in shorts and a tank top, laying over William who was only wearing denim pants.

And that is how Draco Malfoy found them.

Draco wanted to commit murder. He wanted to kill that guy on whose chest, Hermione's small hands lay.

"What the fuck is going on here" he yelled without realizing that Hermione probably needed her rest.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Draco's enraged form.

"Draco?" she whispered.

William groaned. "What the fuck !" he muttered. He finally managed to get to sleep and some tosser was yelling. Great !

"Who the fuck is this ?" Draco continued, in a loud voice.

"Would you shut up, people are trying to sleep here" Will said, irritably.

Seriously, what was the deal with this blond guy. Oh wait… William suddenly realized who this was. Well, well…

Hermione clambered off Will and quickly got to Draco's side, who brought her closer to him by her waist. "Draco!" she warned, when she saw him drawing out his wand. He had a death grip on her waist and pulled her still closer.

William smirked.

Draco growled. Only he was allowed to smirk.

"Draco !" Hermione hit his chest. "Stop behaving like a kid"

"I'm being a kid? Honestly, Granger ! You owe me a fucking explanation as to why I come here to find you cuddling with this shirtless excuse for a tosser"

"Now now, is that the way to great your long lost cousin, Draco?" William said in a smug voice.

..

..

..

X.X.X.X

* * *

><p><em>Hold me close… it hurts so much<em>

_Burning into ashes… at the single touch_

* * *

><p><em>..<em>

_.._

**AN: Please review. It would mean a lot to know what you think**

**Next chapter: Closer look at Draco and Hermione**

..

..

X.X.X


End file.
